kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Power
Reorganizing the power list a bit. "Common" would include pretty much any ayakashi outside of Kokuboro that invades Karasumori, and Atora's beasts. - Dap00 15:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ayakashi *Common *Humanoid **Humans turned Ayakashi: Kaguro, Mudou **Ayakashi with human forms/transformations: ***Kokuboro: Aihi, Shion, Koshu, Hekian, Princess ***Tengu: Kokuunsai, Tobimaru, Shidou Human ability users *Kekkaishi *Exorcists *Ayakashi majiri: Gen, Hiba, Shu, Sen, Todoroki, Shiromi, Mukade, Nigou **Dragon transformers: Tatsuki, Suigetsu *Demon tamers: Atora, Kidoin, Yomi, Mukade, Byaku *Earth manipulators: Yumeji, King, Juho, Mahora *Dimension manipulators (non-kekkaishi): Kakushino twins, Okuni, junior Shinyuuchi Hunters *Fire manipulators: Odo, Yukimasa, Nigou, Gagin *Spirit reservoir owners: Kakeru, Mudou, Haruka, Chushinmaru *Psychics: Saki, Nozomi, Sen, Kei, Oumi brothers, Kisana, Yashiro *Puppet makers/masters: Misao, Tsumugi, Gaiji, Ichigou, Meian *Majinai techniques: Kakeru, Michiru, Fumiya, Ito, En, Kaigen, Kiyoderu (blood) *Jiugenka techniques: Hakudo, Zero, Makio, Takemitsu *Wind manipulators: All Ougis *Others: Souji *'Non-combat users': Yurina, Mino **'Log-keepers': Suigetsu, Saikaku Others *'Spirits': Jaren, Kiyoko *'Ghosts': Schoolgirl, Masano *Gods Jiugenka power Umm, i recall in the earlier chapters, there being a distinction of "Jiugenka" power users, like Makio's shadow powers, or Takemitsu's sword one. Meanng, that althought hey are able to bring out a varied power selection, they are limited to only projecting it out like an "image", like a sword, etc. Unlike true power users who would be able to manipulate the full extent of the element/etc. :Found it, Makio talks about jiugenka power in Chapter 228. At any rate, if you want to make the page yourself, just use the other power pages as a loose guideline. If you'd rather someone else did it, you could just write up a quick description here, and I'll do the rest. Since I suspect the list of all jiugenka powers might be kinda long, maybe we should just stick with the notable ones you listed for now. - Dap00 17:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Human Ayakashi So I have an idea, may or may not work out. I'd like to eventually get every ability user and ayakashi into a Power category. The problem groups are going to be Kokuboro and the gods. I think the easiest option is to add a page for human-shaped ayakashi (not to be confused with ayakashi majiri). That would cover Kokuboro and a few gods (who may get their own page in the end, anyway). Obviously, there will be some spillover (example: Gagin is already on Flame manipulators), but I think the most important thing is to fit everyone somewhere without too much stretching. - Dap00 04:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah! I never seen this page! Ima go check the Guild when I get home.They have the type of ayakshi thing in the guild if I remeber correctly....-龍神1010 17:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, there's the Battle type (Yoki), Brain/Intelligent type (Jaren), Humanoid/Human like (Kaguro), Bug Master (?) (Byaku), and some others...-龍神1010 02:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Is there any chance you could list all the ayakashi types in the guild book? I'm curious to see what labels they used, and it might help us organize things a bit better, especially where the humanoid ones are concerned. - Dap00 13:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think that was it...they listed the powers, type, age (if there is), and affiliation.Btw, in the Guild, it said that Jaren wasn't ayakashi. He's a magical monster (?)-龍神1010 19:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, that. The term the translators use is "spirit", which I think is a better description. I've tried to specify the differences between ayakashi, ghosts, and spirits when possible, to limit confusion. Probably Supernatural Sense has the most detailed description. But it gets pretty confusing at times. For example, Atora's beasts have been called both demons (so technically ayakashi) and monsters, and Jaren is definitely in a different class than them. - Dap00 20:03, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I actually while going through the manga have found some corresponding information here. Ayakashi refers only to demons, when talking about someone like Kaguro the idea of a combat type was brought up and it simply refers to an ayakashi with a human shape, that is in fact the explanation given. Youkai is evil spirit. The problem is trying to explain to much is leading to fan created points that aren't discussed in the series. -- 22:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Incoming category pages In an attempt to get us more organized, I'm going to gradually make category pages for all the types on the Ability Users page (which includes separating Ayakashi Majiri from the Ayakashi category, as they're humans first, and therefore Ability Users). To avoid any further category confusion, we should make sure all the descriptions on those pages are accurate. For example, I spent part of tonight removing techniques from the Kekkaishi category, which should have only had people who were Kekkaishi in it in the first place. - Dap00 02:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC)